


Ceremony

by moth2fic



Series: The arrangement [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proposal leads inevitably to a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Thanks are due to Fictionwriter for a rapid beta.

The formality of it all had been stunning: a guard of honour with the marines standing to attention, most people in some version either of evening dress or dress uniform, Elizabeth officiating and a meal that the kitchens had slaved over. Rodney had been secretly thrilled to discover that Elizabeth had forbidden any use of citrus as either flavouring or garnish so that he could take any of the delicious snacks without looking twice. Even the tequilas were being spiked with gooseberry juice instead of the more normal lemon or lime. 

John looked superb, of course. Rodney felt he himself looked awkward in what he thought of as a penguin suit. He was surprised to receive appreciative glances from a few of his colleagues, Radek and Carson in particular. Miko, too, was looking at him more often than usual.

They had had almost no time to adjust to the idea or to discuss it. He knew his belongings had been moved, along with John's, to a new, bigger room, one intended for a couple. He wasn't too sure it was intended to contain a lot of computer equipment as well, and he was even less sure about the double bed. 

John was clearly on board with this whole thing and Rodney was too, or at least, he wanted to be. He wanted it to work. He wanted John. He thought he ought to be happy about it all. But it was so sudden, so surprising and so, well, so arranged. 

There was no spontaneity, no possibility of dithering or refusing or of rejecting one apartment in favour of another, of putting off the packing, of having second thoughts. 

They were supposed to lead the dancing and he vaguely remembered someone, possibly Elizabeth, asking if he could dance and threatening him with Teyla if he couldn't. Well, of course he could. He had even attended dancing lessons. But he had never danced with another man, and although he wanted to, very much indeed, he wasn't sure how to begin. 

Who would lead? How close would they be? Would everybody be watching?

Then John had one arm very firmly round his waist and had grasped his hand. The music was playing - John's choice? He didn't know, but he knew he was being twirled into the middle of the floor to the accompaniment of a concerted gasp from the wedding guests which meant the entire crew of Atlantis. 

"Relax," said John in a whisper so intimate it carried through the music to Rodney's ears alone but reverberated there. "Just forget about them and look at me. I've got you."

And Rodney, spellbound, found himself giving up control to his handsome husband as they turned, stepping together into their future.


End file.
